Twilight the Christ
by Jeuxdevie
Summary: For Celestia so loved Equestria, that she gave her only begotten Daughter, that whosoever believeth in her should not perish, but have everlasting life.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic." I also copied text from the King James Bible, which is in public domain._

* * *

><p><em>In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with Celestia, and the Word was Celestia.<em>

-x-x-x-

It came to pass, that ponies began to multiply on the face of Equestria. Celestia saw the wickedness in the hearts of ponies was great, and she regretted that she had created ponies on the face of Equestria, and she grieved about it in her heart.

Celestia said to herself, "I will destroy every pony on Equestria; both pony, and bunny, and parasprite; for I regret that I have made them."

But one pony had found favor in the eyes of Celestia, and she saved her and her family from the Great Flood that she sent upon Equestria, where every living thing was destroyed.

And after the Flood, Celestia promised to ponykind, "Though the evil in pony's heart is great, I will not again destroy Equestria for pony's sake."

-x-x-x-

_And the Word became a pony and dwelt among us._

**Twilight the Christ**  
>by: Jeuxdevie<p>

It came to pass, that ponies once again multiplied upon the face of Equestria. Celestia saw that they were corrupt and evil in their hearts, but, remembering her promise to ponykind, Celestia did not destroy Equestria.

And one pony found favor in the eyes of Celestia, so a royal guard Pegasus was sent to her from Celestia. And this special pony was a maiden pony espoused to a rabbit named Angel, of the city of Canterlot; and the maiden's name was Fluttershy.

And the Pegasus came in unto her, and said, "Hail, thou that art highly favored, Celestia is with thee! Blessed art thou among ponies!"

And when she saw him, she was deeply troubled, but the Pegasus said, "Fear not, Fluttershy, for thou hast found favor with Celestia. And, behold, thou shalt conceive in thy womb, and bring forth a daughter, and shalt call her Twilight Sparkle. She shall be great, and she shall reign over Equestria for ever."

Then Fluttershy said to the Pegasus, "But how can this be? I have never had... uhm... you know..."

And the Pegasus answered and said unto her, "The spirit of Celestia shall come upon thee, and overshadow thee. She shall plant her seed into thy womb, and so the holy thing which shall be born of thee shall be called the Daughter of Celestia."

And Fluttershy said, "Uhm... okay. I am the servant of Celestia; be it done unto me according to thy word." And the Pegasus departed from her.

So months passed, and the filly in Fluttershy's womb slowly grew. Angel, her husband, noticed the change in her body, and was troubled because he had not yet come into his wife. Since he was a just rabbit, and not willing to shame her in public, Angel decided to divorce her privately.

But while he thought on these things, behold, the Pegasus of Celestia appeared unto him in a dream, saying, "Angel, rabbit of Canterlot, fear not to take unto thee Fluttershy thy wife: for that which is conceived in her is of Celestia. And she shall bring forth a daughter, and thou shalt call her Twilight Sparkle; for she shall save ponies from their sins."

Then Angel woke from his sleep and did as the Pegasus of Celestia had bidden him; and took Fluttershy into his home.

And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree that all ponies should be taxed. And all went to be taxed, every one unto her own city.

So Angel went up from Canterlot into Fillydelphia, the city of his ancestors, to be taxed with Fluttershy, his espoused wife, who was heavily pregnant.

And so it was, when they arrived in Fillydelphia, that she felt her labor pains.

And she brought forth her firstborn daughter, and wrapped her in swaddling clothes, and laid her in the hay, because they were horses and that is what horses do.

Now when Twilight Sparkle was born, the queen was the Great and Powerful Trixie. Behold, there came wise ponies from the east, saying, "Where is she that is born Queen of the Ponies? For we have seen her star in the east, and are come to worship her."

When the Great and Powerful Trixie had heard these things, she was troubled, and felt jealous that some pony could be greater than she. And she gathered all of her chief magicians and scribes together, and demanded where the Christ should be born."

And they said unto her, "In Fillydelphia, for that is written in the prophecies."

So the Great and Powerful Trixie called for the wise ponies, who were named Snips and Snails, sent them to Fillydelphia and said, "Go and search diligently for the young pony; and when ye have found her, bring me word again, that I may come and worship her also."

When they had heard the queen, they departed; and, lo, the star, which they saw in the east, went before them, till it came and stood over where the young pony was.

And when they were come into the house, they saw the young pony with Fluttershy her mother, and fell down, and worshiped her: and when they had opened their treasures, they presented unto her gifts; books, and books, and even more books.

And being warned by Celestia in a dream that they should not return to Trixie, they departed to their own country in another way.

And when they had departed, behold, the Pegasus of Celestia appeared to Angel in a dream, saying, "Arise, and take the young pony and her mother, and flee into Trottingham, and be thou there until I bring thee word: for Trixie will seek the young pony to destroy her."

When he arose, he took the young pony and her mother by night, and departed into Trottingham.

Then Trixie, when she learned that she was mocked by Snips and Snails, became exceedingly angry, and commanded that all fillies that were in Fillydelphia, that were two years and under, be brutally slain.

And from Fillydelphia was heard, lamentation and weeping and mourning and gnashing of teeth, as young fillies were snatched from their mothers, and impaled with the sword.

But when Trixie was dead, behold, the Pegasus of Celestia appeared in a dream to Angel in Trottingham, saying, "Arise, and take the young pony and her mother, and go into the land of Canterlot: for they are dead which sought the young pony's life."

And he arose, and took the young pony and her mother, and came into the land of Canterlot, and dwelt there.

And the pony grew, and was strong in spirit, and filled with wisdom: and the grace of Celestia was upon her.

_(to be continued)_


	2. Chapter 2

_To Huey61: Thank you for your kind words. Each chapter is based on a combination of the four gospels._

* * *

><p>Many years passed. Ponyville came to be governed by Prince Blueblood, and Equestria ruled upon by Mayor Mare. And it was in their reign that the word of Celestia came upon Pinkie Pie, chef of the bakeshop. She came as a prophet into the city of Ponyville bouncing and shouting and ringing her bell, "Repent ye! Repent ye! For the kingdom of Cloudsdale is at hand!"<p>

And the same Pinkie Pie had the curliest mane, and the pinkest fur, and the most portentous body parts that ever was on a pony, that quivered and shook to tell the future.

Most ponies did not believe in her, and even laughed at her, for, in their eyes, she was simply being a Pinkie Pie.

But some did believe in her. They went out to her in Ponyville, and followed her wherever she went. She threw parties for them in the bakeshop, and they were baptized by her there, confessing their sins and resolving to sin no further.

But when she saw many of her fellow bakers had come to her baptism party, she sang unto them,

"_Oh, you traitors among ponies, who had told you 'bout my parties?_  
>"<em>I sense that your hearts are soiled. You sell muffins that are spoiled.<em>  
>"<em>You put chalk into your cake. You sell bread that is half-baked.<em>  
>"<em>You don't care 'bout ponies' sake, just the silver that you make! <em>

"_Well, you can't come in! You can't come in!_  
>"<em>You can't come in 'til you repent. It's not about the money spent... on religious charms and idols and donations to the churches. <em>

"_It's about what's in your heart. Celestia knows what's in your heart. _

"_You must repent! You must repent! The end is near! The Christ is here!"_

A baker stepped forward. "Are you she who is the Christ?"

And Pinkie Pie said, "Nuh-uh! I baptize you now with molasses and honey; but a greater pony, the greatest pony ever, ever, _ever_ will come, whose saddle I am not worthy to touch; and she'll baptize you with the spirit of Celestia, and with fire! Though I'm kinda scared about the fire because that is gonna hurt-"

And then came Twilight Sparkle, of Canterlot, unto Pinkie Pie, to be baptized by her.

But Pinkie Pie stopped her, saying, "Stop! What are you doing? I am the one who needs to be baptized by you, not the other way around."

And Twilight Sparkle said, "Well, this book says that if I am to save ponykind, I have to be baptized by you. So let's get to it now, shall we?"

So Pinkie Pie baptized her. And when Twilight Sparkle was baptized, she went straightway out of the vat of honey; and, lo! The heavens were opened unto her, and she saw the spirit of Celestia descending like an alicorn filly, and lighting upon her.

And, lo! A voice from heaven said, "This is my beloved Daughter, in whom I am well pleased."

_(to be continued)_


	3. Chapter 3

Being full of the spirit of Celestia, Twilight Sparkle returned from the bakeshop, and was led by the Spirit into the wilderness. For forty days, she stayed there, and prayed, and was tempted by the evil Nightmare Moon. And in those days, she ate nothing, having been advised so by the texts; and when that period had ended, she afterward hungered.

And Nightmare Moon said unto her, "If you are truly the Daughter of Celestia, command that this sand be made into hay!"

And Twilight Sparkle struggled, and her unicorn horn shone in magic. But she gathered her resolve, and hid her magic, and answered the temptress, saying, "It is written, that pony does not live on hay alone, but on every word that comes from the mouth of Celestia."

So Nightmare Moon brought her to Ponyville, and set her upon the pinnacle of a mansion, and said unto her, "If you are truly the Daughter of Celestia, cast yourself down from here; for it is written, Celestia shall give her Pegasus charge over you, to protect you; and on their wings, they shall bear you up, lest at any time you dash your hoof upon a stone."

And Twilight Sparkle, answering, said, "Thou shalt not tempt Celestia, thy Mistress."

So Nightmare Moon, taking her up to a high mountain, showed unto her all the knowledge of the world in a moment of time, and said unto her, "All this knowledge I will give unto you, for that is delivered to me, and to whomsoever I will give it! All of this will be yours, if you would only worship and serve me."

And Twilight Sparkle answered and said unto her, "Get thee behind me, Nightmare Moon! For it is written, thou shalt worship Celestia, and her alone thou shalt serve."

Then Nightmare Moon left her, and, behold, the Pegasus of Celestia came and ministered upon her.

-x-x-x-

When Twilight Sparkle left the wilderness, she heard that Pinkie Pie, having reproved her fellow bakers for their evils, had been arrested and cast into prison. Taking upon the burden of the prophet, Twilight Sparkle came unto Ponyville, preaching the gospel of the kingdom of Celestia, and saying, "The time is fulfilled, and the kingdom of Celestia is at hand! Repent, all of you, and believe in the gospel!"

Now as she walked by the Sweet Apple Acres Farm, she saw Applejack and her brother Big Macintosh, bucking apple trees, for they were farmers. And Twilight Sparkle said unto them, "Come you after me, and I will make you to become farmers of ponies."

And straightaway they forsook their apple trees, and followed her.

And when she had gone a little further, she saw Apple Strudel and Apple Pie, who were also in the farm gathering apples. Straightway she called them, and they left their Granny Smith in the farm, and followed her.

And Twilight Sparkle went about Ponyville, teaching in their schools and temples, and preaching the gospel of the kingdom of Cloudsdale, and, using her magic, healing all manners of sickness and disease among the ponies. Her fame increased, and they brought unto her all sick ponies that were taken with equine influenza and horse fever, and those which were possessed, and those which were derpy, and those that had rabies; and she healed them.

And there followed her great multitudes of ponies from all throughout Equestria.

_(to be continued)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Behold! the teachings of Twilight, the Christ. Believe in her, and thou shalt be saved. Amen. (Pinkie Pie 3:15)_

* * *

><p>Seeing the multitudes that were following her, Twilight Sparkle went into a school and entered an auditorium. She walked unto the stage, and stood upon a podium, and, when her disciples had placed themselves upon the audience, she opened her mouth, and taught them, saying:<p>

Blessed are the pegasus ponies: for theirs is the kingdom of Cloudsdale.

Blessed are the blank flanks: for they shall be comforted.

Blessed are the earth ponies: for they shall inherit the earth.

Blessed are the ponies that do hunger and thirst for friendship: for they shall be filled.

Blessed are the ponies that show mercy upon the manticore: for they shall obtain mercy.

Blessed are the alicorns: for they shall see Celestia.

Blessed are the unicorns: for they shall be called children of Celestia.

Blessed are you that are persecuted for friendship's sake, when ponies shall revile you and persecute you, and drag you through the streets of Ponyville by your reins, for my sake. Rejoice, and be exceedingly glad: for great is your reward in the kingdom of Celestia!

I have not come to destroy the law, but to fulfill it. Verily, I say unto you: Whosoever shall break the least of the commandments of Celestia, and teach other ponies to do so: she shall be called least in the kingdom of Cloudsdale; but whosoever shall do and teach them, she shall be called great in the kingdom of Cloudsdale.

You have heard the law: Thou shalt not kill; and whoever shall kill shall be in danger of judgment. But I say unto you, that whosoever is angry with her fellow ponies without a cause, and breaks the magic of friendship, shall be in danger of hell fire.

Therefore, before you offer your gifts to Celestia, remember what your fellow ponies had done against you. Leave your gifts at home, and go your way; be reconciled first with your fellow ponies, and remake your friendship, and then come back and offer your gift.

You have heard the law: Thou shalt not commit adultery. But I say unto you, that whosoever looks on a stallion with lust in her heart had already committed adultery with him in her heart.

And if your right eye caused you to sin, pluck it out, and cast it away from you. And if your right hoof caused you to sin, cut if off, and cast it away from you; for it is more profitable for you to enter the kingdom of Cloudsdale incomplete, than to have your whole body cast into hell.

You have heard it has been said: Thou shalt love thy neighbor, and hate thine enemy. But I say unto you, love your enemies, bless them that curse you, do good to them that hate you, and spread the magic of friendship on them that despise you and persecute you; that you may be children of Celestia who is in Cloudsdale: for she makes the sun to rise on the evil and the good.

For if you love those who love you, what reward have you? Do not even the diamond dogs love those who love them?

Be ye therefore perfect, even as your Mother Celestia who is in Cloudsdale is perfect.

Take heed that you do not perform acts of friendship before ponies, to be seen of them: otherwise, you will have no reward from your Mother Celestia who is in Cloudsdale. When you do acts of friendship, do not sound a trumpet before you; as the hypocrites do in the streets of Ponyville, that they may have the glory of ponies. Verily I say unto you, they already have their reward.

But when you perform acts of friendship, let not your left hoof know what your right hoof is doing.

And when you pray, be not like the hypocrites; for Celestia knows what is in your heart, before you tell her. After this manner, therefore, pray ye:

Our Mother Celestia, who is in Cloudsdale, hallowed be your name.  
>Your kingdom come, your will be done on Equestria as it is in Cloudsdale.<br>Give us this day our daily hay, and forgive us of our wrongdoings  
>As we forgive the wrongdoings of our fellow ponies.<br>Do not lead us to temptation, but deliver us from Nightmare Moon:  
>For thine is the kingdom, and the glory, and the magic, for ever. Amen.<p>

Moreover, lay not for yourselves treasures that are of Equestria, where the parasprites eat, and where the ursas destroy; but lay up for yourselves treasures that are of Cloudsdale, where neither the parasprites eat, and where the ursas do not destroy.

I say unto you: Take no thought, what you shall eat, or what you shall drink; nor yet for your body, what you shall put on. Is not the life more than apples, and the body more than saddles?

Behold the birds of the air: for they sow not, neither do they reap, nor gather into barns; yet your Mother Celestia feeds them. Are you not much better than they?

Therefore take no thought, saying, "What shall we eat?" or, "What shall we drink?" or, "What shall we wear?" for your Mother Celestia knows that you have need of these. Seek you first the kingdom of Celestia, and her magic of friendship; and all these things shall be added unto you.

-x-x-x-

And it came to pass, when Twilight Sparkle had ended her speech, the ponies were astonished at her doctrine: for she taught them as one having authority. And they gave her a standing ovation.

The following day, Twilight Sparkle trotted on the streets of Ponyville, and found an earth filly named Diamond Tiara, and said unto her: "Follow me." So she followed.

Diamond Tiara found Silver Spoon, and said unto her, "We have found the special pony that we read about in school! The special pony that the prophecies talk about, the chosen one with the special star cutie mark: Twilight Sparkle, of Canterlot!"

And Silver Spoon said unto her, "Really? Can anything good come out of Canterlot?" Diamond Tiara replied, "Come see for yourself!"

Twilight Sparkle saw Silver Spoon galloping to her, and said, "Behold! Another earth filly! Silver Spoon!"

Silver Spoon said unto her, "How did you know it was me?" And Twilight Sparkle answered, "Before Diamond Tiara called for you, I saw you under that apple tree."

Silver Spoon answered and said unto her, "Teacher, you are the Daughter of Celestia; you are the Queen of Equestria!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled and said unto her, "Just because I said that I saw you under the apple tree, you already believe me? Then you will see greater things than this." And Silver Spoon followed her.

_(to be continued)_

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Since the four gospels of the Bible are difficult to reconcile in terms of chronology, I am now basing the story largely on the Gospel of Matthew (since that is the gospel I am most familiar with), while grabbing a few bits here and there from the other three gospels.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, there was a wedding at the Sweet Apple Acres Farm in Ponyville; and the mother of Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, was there. She was a widowed pony, her husband Angel having died these many years. Twilight Sparkle and her disciples were invited to the wedding.

The wedding festivities proceeded as planned, until they ran out of apple cider. Fluttershy said unto her daughter, "Uhm... Twilight Sparkle? I think they have no more apple cider. Perhaps you could, uhm, help them out... if it's okay with you?"

Twilight Sparkle said unto her, "Oh, Mother, what am I to do with you? Now is not the time!"

Fluttershy backed away. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Seeing her mother's sad and gentle eyes, Twilight Sparkle sighed. "Okay. Just for you, Mother."

Fluttershy smiled. She said unto the servants, "Whatever she tells you, just do it. Please?"

In the farm, there were set there sixty empty troughs made of stone. Twilight Sparkle said unto the servants, "Fill the troughs with water." And the servants filled them up to the brim.

Twilight Sparkle closed her eyes, and her unicorn horn shone. Then, after murmuring a few words, she said unto them, "Take some of the water, and give it to the hostess of the feast." And they did so.

When the hostess had tasted the water, that was made into apple cider, she called to the bridegroom and said to him, "Every pony serves the good apple cider at the beginning; and, when the guests have drunk, serve the worst; but you have kept the best apple cider until now."

This miracle did Twilight Sparkle in the Sweet Apple Acres Farm of Ponyville, and manifested her glory; and her disciples believed in her.

-x-x-x-

For Celestia so loved Equestria, that she gave her only begotten Daughter, that whosoever believeth in her should not perish, but have everlasting life.

For Celestia sent not her daughter unto Equestria in order to condemn it; but that Equestria through her might be saved.

She that believeth in her is not condemned; but she that believeth not is condemned already, because she hath not believed in the name of the only begotten Daughter of Celestia.

And this is the condemnation: for the light of Celestia is come unto Equestria, but ponies loved the darkness of Nightmare Moon rather than the light of Celestia, because their deeds were evil.

For every one that doeth evil hateth the light of Celestia, neither cometh to Cloudsdale, lest her deeds be reproved.

But she that doeth truth cometh to the light of Celestia, that her deeds may be manifest, that they are brought about by the grace of Celestia.

-x-x-x-

When she emerged from her latest speech, Twilight Sparkle was followed by great multitudes of ponies. And, behold, a pony stricken by the poison joke came and worshiped her, saying, "Mistress, if you wish, you can heal me."

And Twilight Sparkle put forth her hoof, and touched him, saying, "Be cured." And, immediately, the poison joke was cured.

Twilight Sparkle said unto him, "Do not tell any pony; but go your way, and offer a gift to Celestia in thanksgiving."

When she rode a hot air balloon, bound for her homeland Canterlot, her disciples followed her.

And, behold, there arose a great tornado, which even the pegasus ponies could not control. It was so strong that the hot air balloon was flung round and about; but Twilight Sparkle, exhausted from her preaching, was fast asleep.

Her disciples came to her, and awoke her, saying, "Mistress, save us! Or we die!"

She said unto them, "Why are ye fearful, O ye of little faith?" She arose, and rebuked the tornado; and there was a great calm.

The ponies marveled, saying, "What manner of pony is this, that even the tornadoes obey her!"

When Twilight Sparkle arrived at Canterlot, she trotted on the streets and came upon a zebra, named Zecora, an herb doctor sitting by herself at the forest, for the ponies were frightened of her. Twilight Sparkle said unto Zecora, "Follow me." And she arose, and followed her.

And it came to pass, as Twilight Sparkle sat at meal in her house, with her disciples and with Zecora, behold! the other ponies saw that they were with Zecora and said unto them, "Why do you eat with that witch? She will put a curse on you!"

But when Twilight Sparkle heard that, she said unto them, "Because I understand and you do not. You fear what you do not understand."

-x-x-x-

When Twilight Sparkle had gathered her twelve disciples, she gave them the power of the magic of friendship, which they would use to heal the sick in her name.

Now the names of the twelve apostles are these: Applejack and her brother Big Macintosh; Apple Strudel and her sister Apple Pie; earth filly Diamond Tiara and her friend Silver Spoon; Zecora the herb doctor; Cheerilee the teacher; pegasus ponies Soarin' and Spitfire; Rainbow Dash; and the dragon Spike.

And one, among them, shall betray her in the end...

_(to be continued)_


End file.
